Dos almas se encuentran nuevamente
by loag24
Summary: Dos almas se vuelven a reunir, y las cosas por fin son dichas.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia muejejeje. espero les guste, siempre quise escribir algo de ellos, pero me daba flojera asi que escribir solo un corto =D. jajaja s eme vino la idea en el trabajo y me puse a redactarlo, fue algo rápido espero no tenga muchos errores y se diviertan leyéndolo como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**DOS ALMAS SE UNEN NUEVAMENTE **

Este era el momento en que dos almas se encontraban nuevamente luego de una larga espera. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento, no era fuerte, porque no era época, el sol brillaba, pero no quemaba, sin duda era un buen día, un buen día para soltar todo lo que uno tiene en su interior.

Entonces él habló por fin, luego de mantenerse en silencio.

.-¿Ha pasado tiempo verdad?, al parecer hace un buen día, ojala que permanezca así, jajaja estos días de primavera son tus favoritos no?...- comenzó su monologo.

.-¿Sabes?, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, soy un cobarde, mira todo el tiempo que he esperado para ….- hace una pausa y suelta el aire retenido fuertemente.- para venir.

.-Ya es tarde para decirlo, pero aun así, si no lo hago creo que moriré.- se sienta.- te amo, si, así de simple, esas dos palabras no salían de mi boca por más que trataba de confesártelo.- hubo otro pequeño silencio hasta que volvió a retomar la conversación- desde el día que te vi me enloqueciste, tu perfume, tu forma de caminar, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu forma de hablar, jajaja tu torpeza en ciertas ocasiones, sin duda me enamoré de ti casi a primera vista…. Soy un cobarde por no habértelo dicho antes, algo en mi me decía que tú me correspondías, pero mi temor pudo más, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, podrás algún día perdonarme?. – terminó por fin…. El silencio volvió a reinar el momento.

A lo lejos se podían divisar tres figuras, una de un perro grande sentado y las otras dos de unos chicos jóvenes conversando.

.-Jinkies Si no lo veo, no lo creo.- comenta sonriendo ante la escena.

.-Ha pasado por mucho, pero parece que por fin está retomando el camino.- responde la otra persona a su lado.

.-Si y gracias a ti Shaggy, tu estuviste con el prácticamente a diario.- lo alaba. Poniendo su brazo en su hombro.

.- Gracias a todos Vilma, tú también estabas con nosotros y Scooby de vez en cuando lograba sacarle una sonrisa.- continua mirando al gran perro a su costado que solo asiente.-Lleva ya casi una hora, te parece si nos acercamos?-

.- Si, vamos a saludar a Daphne, para eso hemos venido.- le sonríe y los tres se dirigen al lugar donde se encontraba el joven rubio.

Shaggy posa su mano en el hombro de Fred.

.- Que tal Daph.- exclama tratando de mostrar entusiasmo.

.-RJola Raphne.- le sigue el perro sentándose al lado de su compañero-

.- Hola Fred, me alegra que estés aquí, hola Daphne, bonito día verdad?.- saluda y toma asiendo al costado de Fred.

El solo asiente y deja que los chicos que acomoden.

.- Que bonitas flores, tu las trajiste Freddy?.- pregunta mientras observar y huele el aroma de las flores.

.-Si, son sus favoritas-

.-Siempre le gustaron estas verdad?, jaja por eso siempre iba toda de lila.- comenta el mas larguirucho del grupo.

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron.

-Una gran hermana, adorable hija y maravillosa amiga.- leyó el joven rubio.- y de damisela en peligro a heroína.- soltó

Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron entre si y la joven de cabellos cortos y gafas inicia.

.- ¿Suena bien no?- Shaggy y Scooby asienten.- Freddy por qué no lo pones?- le sugiere entregándole una pequeña navaja.

.- ¿Qué?- pregunta algo confundido.

.- Claro, a Daphne le hubiera gustado.- se la entrega.

.- Rhi, Rhi!- asiente scooby

Fred sonríe y con la navaja con la fuerza que pudo escribió lo dicho, al terminar Vilma le echó un poco de tinta negra.

.- Listo eso era lo que le faltaba- comentó shaggy un poco animado.

El silencio volvió a reinar el ambiente, entonces Vilma coloca una manta en el gras y saca una canasta.

.- ¿Qué les parece si comemos? Hace un bonito día.- todos asintieron.- Mira Daph!, es el perfume que viste hace tiempo y no encontramos en stock, después de varios meses he podido encontrarlo huele de maravilla.- abre el pequeño frasquito y derrama el perfume completo.

.- Huele muy rico- comenta Shaggy.

.- Si a ella siempre le ha gustado oler bien- responde Fred a lo que el grupo rió un poco y empezaron a comer.

Después de dos años el joven salía de su casa, después de dos años el grupo volvía a reunirse, no de la misma forma, pero estaban juntos. Volvían a vivir dentro de lo que podían. Las aventuras habían terminado, los misterios eran cosa del pasado, cada quien vivía su vida a su manera y se reunían en ciertas ocasiones para recordar viejos tiempos, consolarse, comer, tomar algo y de vez en cuando divertirse. Shaggy con su amigo Scooby llevando una vida menos agitada, pero comiendo todo igual por donde pasaban, Vilma en su librería favorita ahora vendiendo los libros de misterio, algunos escrito por ella misma y Fred, él viviendo su vida o tratando con ese vacío constante que nunca se apartó de él por el resto de…

Se escucha un gemido

¡Qué triste!- se escucha el lamento de una joven voz femenina.

.-Ah1, - exclama en asombro,

.-¿Por qué escribiste algo tan triste Freddy?-

.-Ah yo, hey que haces leyendo algo que no es tuyo- comenta avergonzado.

.- La puerta estaba abierta y no quise interrumpirte te veías tan concentrado- comentó en su defensa con una sonrisa coqueta.- y bien, me dirás ¿por qué escribiste algo así?

.- La verdad es que esto hubiera pasado si ese día que nos salvaste tu torpeza no te hubiera ayudado.- desviando la mirada comenta seriamente.

.- Jajaja si recuerdo que después de haber enfrentado a ese enmascarado caí por esa ranura lo que me salvo de ser arrojada al campo minado de al lado. – comento con gracia como si no fuera la gran cosa.

.- A veces esa mala suerte es buena– comenta el joven rubio.- pero no te fíes demasiado- dice algo preocupado.

.- Descuida… hmmm de damisela en apuros a heroína, eso me gusta- comento mientras se daba la vuelta

Fred volteo apagó su ordenador.- que no se te suba a la cabeza.- ríe

.- Y….. así que te traigo loco desde que me conociste?...una forma muy original de declararse hm- con las manos en la espalda se gira nuevamente y encara a Fred con una gran sonrisa logrando que el chico se sonrojara.

.- Ah?, como? Yo, bueno es que.- tartamudea contrariado incrementando su sonrojo, logrando que la joven riera un poco.

.- Verás, a mi me gusta ya alguien Freddy- explica como soltando una bomba volteándose nuevamente y dándole la espalda a Freddy haciendo que el joven dejara su sonrojo a un lado.

.- ¿Así?, ¿quién?- pregunta un poco desilusionado.

.- Bueno, él es alto, fuerte….- comenzó a describir a lo que Fred miraba en otra dirección... ella calló unos segundos y lo rodeo con sus brazos para continuar.- rubio, siempre lleva una bufanda naranja, es aventurero, le encanta los misterios buscar pistas y sobre todo las trampas.- poco a poco sus ojos de decepción dieron paso a una gran sonrisa y la rodeo por la cintura.

.- Que espécimen.- comenta burlón

.- Ni que lo digas.-

.- ¿Y tú crees que ese joven pueda estar con una chica, no sé, pelirroja, de vestimenta lila, que siempre lleva una bufanda verde, y que paso de ser una damisela en peligro a heroína en una noche?- pregunta de forma coqueta a lo que ella ríe y responde.

.-No te olvides que practica artes marciales.-

.-Como olvidarlo, ¿y que además es una maestra en las artes marciales?-

Ella hace ademán de pensarlo un poco.- hm… yo diría que se verían muy bien juntos.-

.- Entonces….- trata de continuar la pregunta que estaba por formular.

.- Si Freddy, quiero ser tu novia.- lo besa adelantándose a lo que iba a decir sorprendiéndolo, pero al instante le corresponde el beso alzándola un poco.- pero ahora…..- se separa un poco de él dejándolo confundido y se acerca al ordenador.- quiero que escribas algo más alegre.

.- Jajaja como tú digas.- ambos sonríen y él empieza nuevamente.

Esa noche todos estaban durmiendo en la van, menos dos personas, que simplemente solo veían el cielo, lleno de estrellas; no podían dormir. Pero no era por falta de sueño o por algún problema. La realidad era que eran esos momentos en la noche los únicos que ambos tenían para compartir mutuamente antes de emprender otro viaje.

.- Jeepers, ¿una relación a escondida de sus amigos?- pregunta ella a lo que él responde.- Si Daph, el misterio siempre es interesante.- le guiña un ojo.

Y Bueno esta ya es otra historia.

Espero que les haya gustado =D AMO EL FRAPHNE =D

C YA!


End file.
